Jingle Bells
by MercySummer
Summary: Summary: It's that time of year, Christmas, and what do you get at Christmas? Presents. For many a present at Christmas time is something like a watch, a ring, games or clothes, but not for Shizuo. This year, Shizuo would get something very different for Christmas. A short story I was thinking about in school and rated M for a reason. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jingle Bells

Summary: It's that time of year, Christmas, and what do you get at Christmas? Presents. For many a present at Christmas time is something like a watch, a ring, games or clothes, but not for Shizuo. This year, Shizuo would get something very different for Christmas. A one-shot that I was just thinking about during a Christmas Concert at school, well it used to be a one-shot so now it's a short story. AU

**Hey guys, it's me again ohooo just here showing that I'm not dead and to upload another fanfic. I guess you could say it's a songfic but… anyways, it's my first smut so be very and I mean VERY critical about this.**

**Editors have been chosen and they are: Wolf Flamehear****t****, VanillaIcecream15, Drakona Fuyu and InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever.**

***sigh* They button for my 's' key has fallen off so now it usually misses them so it'll take me a little longer to write something and if you see a missing 's' or any letter and don't really understand the word then put it in a review or PM me. Yep… enjoy!**

**Editor(s) for this story: Wolf and Vanilla**

* * *

**England - 24/12 1865**

Shizuo glared at the frigid glass of his horse-drawn carriage he was sitting in. It was cold, he was bored and Christmas was just around the corner.

There were many things that Shizuo disliked, but the one thing he detested the most was Christmas. Every year it was celebrated in London, disturbing the daily hum-drum of his surroundings and furthering his avoidance of society.

Shizuo could see families with children, laughing and talking on the sidewalks; a couple of younger children were sliding past the streets blanketed in snow on toboggan sleds. His thoughts drifted; during his childhood, Christmas was a time when receiving a gift was a joyous occasion, no matter what was in inside. Drawn abruptly from his reminiscences of his past life, he looked up to find that he had already arrived at his estate.

Shizuo Heiwajima was a wealthy man and he was a titled Lord. The reason he disliked Christmas so much was related to the fact that, during the season which was the time of love and sharing, so many match-making mothers sought him out for their own daughters, whereas all he wanted to do was to stay in solitude in the privacy of his own home, attended to by only his valet and trusted servants.

As he sat there quietly he pondered on whether anyone was tenacious enough to attempt to ensnare him again this season. That train of thought soon dissipated as his valet, Kadota, came and opened the carriage door and accompanied his master inside.

As he passed through the majestic entrance and into the imposing hallway, one of his servants, Kida, took his coat to hang it on one of the hooks on the side of the door.

"Welcome home, my Lord." Kadota said quietly, as he bowed and straightened his back as he came to stand in front of his master before beginning to inform him of his various events on his schedule which he was obligated to attend. "-a ball in the castle, a meeting with the Earl of - and a request to see you has come from Lady Fanny Bright, that is all, sir."

Shizuo sighed as he heard of another courting with the fastidious Lady Fanny Bright -. '_That woman…' _Every single year the lady relentlessly called for an engagement with Shizuo.

'_How annoying, I'll have to accept her request to maintain my reputation…'_

"Is that really all, Kadota?" Shizuo sceptically raised an eyebrow at the omitting of needing to replace any china since the rest of the servants were inadequate.

His valet winced at the sarcastic observation. "Well… there may have been a few minor incidents but nothing major, My Lord."

"Ah, I see, very well then. Oh, and Lady Fanny Bright's request… I will accept it, please send over a letter to her."

"Yes, my Lord."

_Jingle jingle_

Shizuo turned around to face the grand staircase as the sound of bells reached his ears. "Did you hear that?" He spun back round to look at Kadota and Kida.

"H-hear what, my Lord? We didn't hear a thing… my Lord" Kida answered nervously.

"Of course. Well then, carry on." Shizuo allowed them to leave his presence, since he was exhausted.

* * *

Kida and Kadota breathed out a sigh of relief, as their master headed in the direction of the staircase. They had seen how irritated the Duke became every Christmas, so they had acquired for him a surprise gift. They couldn't tell him or else it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, _would it?_

"I'll have to disobey our master about sending that letter to Lady Fanny Bright, won't I, Kida?" Kadota shot a furtive glance at his partner in crime.

Kida smirked back at comrade-in-arms. "Why of course"

* * *

**Lady Fanny Bright**

The usually elegant and serene Fanny Bright fumed with indignation as she crushed the letter that had been sent to her, not by Duke Heiwajima, but by his valet stating that his master could not accept her request to visit. He always accepted her requests no matter what he had planned since she knew he had to retain his public image that it would not be sullied.

She thought she was getting somewhere, over these past years of devout attention, the Duke had accepted all of her requests.

* * *

**Shizuo Heiwajima, Duke of -**

_Jingle jingle_

Shizuo was really beginning to wonder what that noise was, he had heard the sound ever since he had returned from his rounds and the closer he approached his room, the more prominent the sound became.

Shizuo continued treading past the dark, empty hallways towards the closed door to his rooms.

_Jingle jingle_

There it was again.

_Jingle jingle_

And again.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the sound of bells continued, louder and louder. He soon reached the large double doors that lead to his private rooms and upon reaching it, he placed his hand on the doorknob before hesitating.

_Jingle jingle_

He really didn't have any words for what he was to find inside.

* * *

A young man opened his eyes to find himself on a bed. The only source of light was from a dimly lit over-hanging chandelier. He was unclear as to his whereabouts, except that the room seemed familiar. He almost immediately became painfully aware of something biting into his wrists and ankles. Even the smallest movement produced a soft, chiming noise.

He was acutely conscious of the smouldering fires that spread throughout his body. With a jolt he recognised the effects of the aphrodisiac upping his libido. The string of bells wrapped around his cock was restraining him from his release.

His body tensed as he heard the distinct click of the doorknob and he was faced with the compromising position he was in and reality. All of a sudden his judgment became clouded with desperation and he panicked attempting to escape this reality by tightly closing his eyes.

He heard the door burst open with a tremendous force:

"Izaya?"

Izaya opened his eyes warily as he heard his name being called by an all-too familiar voice.

"Sh-shizu-chan!"

* * *

Shizuo burst into the room to find Izaya tied up.

Izaya was struggling to get out of the restraints but he also looked…

'_Delectable'_

Shizuo wet his lips as he took in the sight, he himself feeling slightly aroused as his own cock started to strain against his pants. Slowly he began toward his birdie whom he'd always cherished… he just never admitted it to anyone… so why was he here now?

"Why the devil are you here, Izaya?"

"W-well the last thing I remember I-I was… walking downtown and… u-ugh… I was…" The rising heat in his body caused him to choke on his own words trail off.

"I see…" Shizuo was really hard now. He went up to the bed before pining Izaya down. "Would you like my assistance with this?" Shizuo stroked Izaya's cock.

Izaya gave a small, breathless gasp under Shizuo's larger frame.

That gasp was enough consent for Shizuo to continue his administrations, causing Izaya to produce more moans of pleasure.

* * *

**Yeah… it's not going to be a one-shot anymore…**

**MMMMMM why'd you hae to change so much? Wolf and Vanilla ;-; it's like… not my story anymore I knew you guys said that it would come back in its original carcass and you went by that but you still changed so much *cries***

**This is what they said to me **

**[WE HAVENT FINISHED YET IF UR GONNA POST THEN POST WAT WE'VE EDITED AND LEAVE THE SMUT FOR ANOTHER CH.] –VANILLA & WOLF 3**

**So don't be mad at me if you expected smut in this chapter, there was going to be a little but then they cut it out so… yeah kays, until next time.**

**~Mercy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Title: Merry Christmas

Summary: It's that time of year, Christmas, and what do you get at Christmas? Presents. For many a present at Christmas time is something like a watch, a ring, games or clothes, but not for Shizuo. This year, Shizuo would get something very different for Christmas. A one-shot that I was just thinking about during a Christmas Concert at school, well it used to be a one-shot so now it's a short story. AU

* * *

**Ugyu, here's the rest…**

**Nya, bored…**

**Editor(s): Drakona Fuyu**

* * *

**I forgot this last time:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara, the characters or any of the products used, kufu.**

* * *

Izaya gasped as he felt a rough hand stroke his cock. He wanted, no… he needed it. He needed more of the touch that only Shizuo could give him.

Izaya writhed under Shizuo's larger form, the warmth that spread through his body became even more so, edging him to his limit.

"Sh-shizu-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Please… I… n-need…" The loud moans that escaped those plush, pink lips cut his sentence short, followed by more struggling in an attempt to release himself from the bells and restraints.

"What do you need, Izaya?"

"YOU! I N-need you, r-right now… please…" Shizuo could see how desperate Izaya was for release now, his crimson eyes were glazed over with the lust and his back arched, wanting, needing more contact with the larger male. He too was greatly aroused merely by the thought of taking Izaya.

"Say sir."

_'I think I'll play with him some more.'_

"U-ugh… s-sir, please… now…" Shizuo barely heard the whisper, but it was enough. He leaned down and started untying the strings that trapped Izaya's legs but he left the rest on. As he removed them, each bell made a jingling sound.

"Sh-shizu-cha… s-sir…" Shizuo smiled in satisfaction at the use of the word 'sir'.

"Hmm?" Shizuo slid his hands up to Izaya's chest and began playing with his sensitive nipples, drawing another moan from the smaller male.

"Hands… m-my hands…"

"No." Shizuo hands left the smaller man's nipples to change positions. He pulled Izaya up so that he was straddling Shizuo's legs.

"Then… your clothes…" A hint of a smile reappeared on Shizuo's lips as he heard Izaya's next request.

"Okay." Chuckling as he said so. He lifted Izaya up and left him on the four-poster bed while he got up and slowly stripped off his clothing until he was left in only his boxers. Shizuo turned to his bedside table and began scavenging in the drawers until he found what he was looking for, lube.

He sat back down on the bed and another thought occurred to the Duke.

"Izaya"

"M-mm?"

"Is it your first time?"

"…Y-yes…" Izaya blushed in embarrassment, hiding the redness by looking down at the sheets which had somehow become very interesting. Shizuo was slightly taken aback by the fact that

_'He's a virgin…'_

In their area, if there was a boy as pretty and as perfect as Izaya, he would be surrounded by mothers wanting to get him hooked up with their daughter, Shizuo was quite surprised that Izaya wasn't married yet.

_'I'll have to go easy on him…'_ Shizuo brought Izaya back onto his lap before covering his fingers in lube and pressing one of his fingers against Izaya's virgin entrance.

"Relax." Shizuo glanced at Izaya's face before sliding his finger inside the smaller man.

Izaya grit his teeth as he felt Shizuo's finger penetrate his body, he knew it would hurt at first but he couldn't help it. He remembered what Shizuo had said.

'_Relax…' _Izaya repeated the word in his head and as he did so, his body began loosening he didn't even notice when Shizuo slipped a second finger in until he started scissoring.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo's third finger probed at Izaya's entrance, waiting for the right moment to slip in, he had seen and felt it when Izaya started to relax and now while he was scissoring him he searched for that one spot which would give him pleasure, when he found that spot, it would be time to put the third finger in.

Shizuo watched the smaller man's face as he thrust the two fingers in and out of his ass. Suddenly Izaya arched his back, his watery eyes widened, his mouth hung slightly open and he felt paths of electricity race up his spine, through his limbs and body, everywhere. He saw stars as Shizuo continually brushed that spot with every movement.

Shizuo then pulled the digits out slowly as he deemed him ready and Izaya whimpered at the loss, feeling a little empty, but the fingers were quickly replaced with something a lot bigger as Izaya felt something large, wet and hot rest at his entrance.

"Ready?"

Izaya nodded once before he felt the burning object enter his body.

Shizuo carefully slid inside Izaya to keep from hurting him, right now he just wanted to pound into him but he knew he would rip Izaya's insides, and he didn't want to hurt Izaya for pleasure. When Shizuo was situated fully inside Izaya, he stopped and waited for the smaller man to get used to his size.

"Tell me when you're ready."

Izaya opened his eyes as he heard Shizuo's voice, he felt the very large organ inside his body.

_'It's so hot… but I want it… I need it.'_ Izaya soon got used to the feeling and nodded once more before he felt Shizuo's cock move inside him.

Thanks to the aphrodisiac that was in him, Izaya quickly felt the pleasure of having another inside him.

Shizuo started slowly at first but over a short amount of time, he had increased his pace, Izaya was even thrusting down in time with Shizuo each movement made the bells jingle, his wanton moans getting louder. The pair had now swapped positions, Izaya was lying down with his back against the bed and Shizuo on top. He thrust in and out of Izaya vigorously, trying to find his prostate. When Izaya suddenly moaned loudly he knew he had found it.

Shizuo continually abused that spot, he hit it spot on every time he thrust in, reducing Izaya to a mewling mess underneath him.

"Sh… Shizu ugh… Shizu-chan… the string…" Izaya couldn't hold his orgasm anymore, he felt like he would suffocate if the bells and the strings weren't removed.

Shizuo was close to coming too so he couldn't blame Izaya for nearly shouting it at him, he lifted Izaya's legs until the back of his knees were on his shoulders, he then proceeded to undo the bells and string around Izaya's cock while continuing to thrust backwards and forwards, in and out of Izaya's hole.

"Mmm, Sh-Shizu-chan, quickly… PLEASE!" Izaya felt the warmth coil up in his stomach and his balls tighten.

"SHIZUO" Izaya screamed Shizuo's name as he came, covering his stomach with his essence.

Shizuo felt Izaya's velvety insides tighten and clench down on his cock as the smaller man came, Shizuo felt close to the edge as he thrust in a few more times.

"I-Izaya…" Shizuo groaned the smaller man's name as he too came inside of him, coating the inside of Izaya's ass with his cum.

Shizuo was just about to remove himself as Izaya mumbled something, already half asleep.

"Don't pull out…"

Shizuo smiled a soft smile before patting Izaya's dark hair, the two lay there. Shizuo inside Izaya. Soon Shizuo was asleep and the sounds of soft snores filled the room.

* * *

Kadota and Kida stepped away from the large double doors as they began to hear the sounds of their master and their surprise present snoring softly, the sounds echoing through the silent corridors.

Kida's face was as red as a tomato while Kadota maintained a poker face. The two perpetrators of the incident looked at each other for a few seconds.

"That was… interesting…" Kida whispered to Kadota as they started walking away and back to the servant quarters.

"Yes… it was…"

Kadota and Kida stopped in their tracks as Mikado walked up to them. He gave the two a stern look before sighing and mumbling something unintelligible.

"Come on, let's get back. I don't think it would be wise to interrupt the master right now huh…"

"Nope." Kida and Kadota chorused together.

* * *

**The next morning: 25/12 1865**

Kadota entered his master's room at exactly 7:38am, the time that Shizuo got up every morning. He glanced at the addition in the bed before opening the curtains and placing a breakfast more than enough for two on the table.

"Good morning, my lord."

Shizuo sat up and looked around groggily before realising 3 things:

It was morning.

He had just had sex with his very good friend, Izaya.

And that there was food for at least 3 people on the table.

"Good morning, Kadota… was it you?" Shizuo quickly came to the conclusion that Kadota knew about or even was the one who… 'kidnapped' Izaya, drugged him and left him in his room.

"Did what, my lord?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at his valet's response before gesturing toward Izaya.

"Why of course I did." Kadota smiled brightly at his master. "It's a present from Kida and I. I will leave you to your breakfast now, my lord." Kadota quickly got out of the room and closed the doors gently, leaving Izaya and Shizuo alone.

Izaya, who was still sleeping, mumbled about hating sweet things while rolling around a little and ending up on Shizuo's legs and continuing his peaceful sleep.

Shizuo looked lovingly down at Izaya.

"Merry Christmas, Izaya."

_'Okay, so maybe I don't hate Christmas anymore…'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kufu, that's the end of that, this is my smutty present to you guys. Kufu.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that.**

**From the 27th I'll be starting a new series which will last for… a long time and I will be updating either every day or every two days. I still have no idea what it's going to be about so if anyone has any suggestions please PM me or leave it in a review before the 27th.**

**Ugyu, I only have two days to think of a plot and write the first chapter… but I like writing so I'll do it anyway.**

**Reviews would be nice too.**

**Merry Christmas guys, and have a Happy New Year.**

**Shout-outs to _kokochi _and _Takoizumegane _for reviewing.**

**Editor:**

**Erm… Don't know what the editor note is supposed to be… but Merry Christmas minna.**

**~Mercy & Drakona~**


	3. OMAKE P1

Chapter Title: Jingle Bells OMAKE

**Kufu, it's the OMAKE! Since I find that I just have this thing that tells me to do an omake for everything I write, I have decided to write this… that doesn't make any sense does it…**

**Anyway, back to the point. This is… well I guess you could call it a New Year present? Idk. Well anyway, being the self-proclaimed writer I am I and my arch-enemy, the deadline, disagree with each other a lot. That means that I will not start the new fanfic today but rather… in a few days time so hopefully, hopefully, on New Year's Day… give or take a few days.**

**Well back to the omake.**

**Editor(s): Vanilla & Wolf**

**Summary: After finding Izaya tied up and hot in his bed, Shizuo the Duke of - has come to find that he likes Christmas after all. The pair have stayed together for 5 years now but they can't marry because of people being against gay marriage. Even so, they love each-other deeply and have decided to adopt a child to call their own.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara or the characters in any way**

* * *

**England - 1870**

"Hey Shizu-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I would like to have a child."

Shizuo looked up from the newspaper he was reading to stare pointedly at his lover.

"Excuse me?"

Izaya walked over to Shizuo before placing himself on the armrest of the sofa.

"I said I would like to have a child."

"But… you know that biologically speaking, men cannot bear children."

"I know that, you fool. I mean… well can we adopt a child?"

"I don't mind… but why do you want a child?" Shizuo really didn't mind having a child as long as it made Izaya happy but he really wanted to know why. Did Izaya need more love? Was Izaya getting bored of him?

'_Does he not love me anymore…?' _

Shizuo was filled with insecurity as he waited for Izaya's answer.

* * *

"I don't mind… but why do you want a child?"

Izaya hesitated a moment before answering Shizuo's question.

"Because it'll be nice to have little people running around, it'll be fun to chase them and everything." _'I can't tell him why.'_

"You think it would be fun?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow at Izaya's answer. The last time he had seen Izaya with children he had not enjoyed it, besides he still had a small dislike for children, they were noisy, fussy…

"Y-yeah." _'I can't tell him…'_

"Okay then, do you want to go to the orphanage today or something?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." _'I can't tell him… because I don't want him to be sad… because I love him.'_

* * *

**It's not what you think guys, kufu.**

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya walked down the streets of - back to Shizuo's mansion. In between the pair, was a small girl, she had dark curly hair, a chubby, round face, delicate, porcelain cheeks and small, pink lips. She wore a heavy coat, had long, white socks that were held up by small garters and wore little black shoes.

"Brother!" Izaya turned around to see his little sister, Mairu running towards the trio.

"Good afternoon Mairu, where's Kururi?"

"She's inside the shop, I happened to see you across the street so I decided to come greet you." Mairu looked down at the little girl between her brother and his love. "And who might this be?"

"Her name is Summer." He turned towards Summer, "Say hi Summer, this is my little sister."

Summer shrunk back before contributing a timid 'Nice to meet you, Miss'.

"Hmm, she's pretty cute huh? Well come on, I would like give her a small keepsake."

They started walking back towards Mairu and Kururi's shop. It was a toy shop, which was very popular with the children who lived in the area. It provided them with a steady means of income.

As soon as they entered the shop, Summer stared at all the wide assortment of toys and she took a liking to a large plush dog. Its ears flopped on the sides of its head while its glazed burgundy coloured eyes captivated Summer's attention.

Mairu noticed Summer's interest and took the toy off the shelf before handing it to her. The toy was as big as the petite girl, she held it close to her and looked up at Mairu with a tentative smile on her small lips.

"Thank you, Miss." Her sweet voice was filled with happiness as she thanked Mairu.

"Take care of it, okay?" Mairu patted Summer's head affectionately, before walking back to the counter where Kururi was.

"Papa…" Summer walked up and tugged at Izaya's pants.

"Yes?"

The small girl held up the toy Mairu gave her before smiling radiantly.

Izaya watched as the girl they had adopted smiled at him, he himself returning it with a warm smile of his own. He reached out to Shizuo and pulled him over to see Summer's smile. Shizuo picked up the small girl and started gambolling with her, both of them giggling over Shizuo's tickles and smiles.

Izaya watched his lover and his child for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Kururi.

Kururi was always a quiet one. She never really talked, but those who knew her well didn't need words to communicate with her. She nodded at Izaya before staring questioningly at the small girl.

"Shizu-chan and I just adopted her, isn't she just adorable?"

Kururi nodded once more knowingly before handing her older brother a variety of toys in a bag for a girl Summer's age.

Izaya thanked his younger sister while taking the bulky bag and walking back to Shizuo and Summer.

"Look at what Kururi got you!" Izaya exclaimed before holding up the bag full of goodies. Summer's face shone in excitement before thanking her new aunts.

"Well, let's go!" Izaya bounded through the shop toward the exit closely followed by Shizuo and Summer.

* * *

**1873**

Izaya bounced in his plush chair, he was sitting next to Shizuo in the study. It had been three years since they had adopted Summer and tomorrow would be her 12th birthday. Izaya and Shizuo were planning a surprise party for her and both were very excited about it.

Since she was still a child, Summer had to go to school, so Shizuo sent her to a private, girls school. She had made loads of friends on her first day and frequently invited some of her close friends to the Heiwajima House. Shizuo had come to love all children after spending a week with Summer, her bright personality and smiles could make anyone feel better.

'_I never really did say why I wanted to adopt a kid huh… well it doesn't matter, I'm going to have to say it soon…'_

Just as the thought crossed Izaya's mind there was a soft knock on the study door before Shizuo's valet, Kadota, walked in followed by a messenger. Shizuo recognised the man as one of his uncle's servants.

"You are one of my uncle's servants, are you not?"

"Yes, sir"

Shizuo hadn't heard from his uncle in a long time _'About 3 years…'_

"Did you leave him in good health?"

While this was happening, Izaya fidgeted nervously _'Speak of the devil…'_ Izaya had wanted to tell Shizuo about this himself but… _'it __looks like it's__ too late…'_

Both Shizuo and the messenger noticed Izaya's anxiety. The messenger immediately addressed him

"You… didn't tell him, Sir?"

Izaya stared at the floor and shook his head.

"What didn't you tell me, Izaya?" Shizuo wasn't getting any of this. The only thing he knew was that Izaya knew something about his uncle and that his lover didn't tell him anything of it. Shizuo felt something akin to betrayal and hurt.

The messenger walked up to the study desk and placed a letter on it before walking back to the door. "I will take my leave now, sir. Master Izaya will tell you everything." And with that, he left and the grand doors shut, leaving the room in silence.

"Izaya… what's going on?"

"… Your uncle… three years ago, a letter was delivered from your uncle. He said that he had cancer and that that he feared he would die in a few years. I didn't tell you because… because then you would worry too much about it. I… I promise I was going to tell you about it soon, just then I was thinking about telling you or not but… I guess it's a bit too late. Since your uncle's messenger came it means that he is dead. Your uncle is dead."

Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Izaya had kept all this away from him for three years. They were lovers for God's sake, they should be close, and they should tell each other about everything. A rage that Shizuo hadn't felt ever since his childhood bubbled inside him.

"So you knew about this? You knew that my uncle, my only living relative was going to die in a few years? You knew that but you didn't tell me because you thought I would worry too much over it?!"

The only thing Izaya could do right now was to nod to everything Shizuo accused him of. He felt sad, he felt dirty, and he felt like scum.

"I'm sorry…" Izaya whispered his apology, it held all his feelings but in his rage Shizuo didn't hear any of it.

"Get out."

Izaya jerked his head up in disbelief to look at Shizuo.

"But-"

"Get out, now." Shizuo gripped at the armrests to stop him from losing control at that moment.

Izaya stood up and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, just remember Summer. The real reason for her adoption was because I knew you would need someone to love other than myself when your uncle died. Make sure you look after her." With that, Izaya left.

As the door clicked shut, Shizuo's mind cleared. He had totally forgotten about Summer. He loved her just as much as he had loved his uncle.

Only then did he realise that Izaya was only trying to protect him from the sadness that would engulf him up. Before his mind could think of anything else Shizuo stood up and ran out of the stud, through the hallways.

"Izaya?!" The Duke repeatedly called out Izaya's name as he ran through the mansion before long he found Kadota talking to Mikado outside one of the guest rooms.

"Kadota!"

Kadota spun around and faced his master.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Have you seen Izaya anywhere? He ran off and now I can't find him."

Kadota shook his head mumbling a 'no, your Grace' just loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

Now Shizuo was worried. He couldn't find Izaya anywhere and tomorrow was Summer's birthday, it would all be ruined if Izaya wasn't here.

'_Hell, it'll be ruined if he isn't here within an hour…'_ School would finish around that time and Shizuo didn't have the heart to lie to his daughter.

**B**

Izaya ran out of the mansion's front entrance before taking his horse and riding out toward Summer's school to pick her up. Of course he had told the man who usually went to pick her up to not worry today.

Izaya's crimson eyes scanned the town as he rode on his sleek, black Arabian horse. Automobiles were starting to become fashionable, but the Heiwajima House preferred to utilise horses and carriages as did many other titled men and women.

After half an hour, Izaya arrived at the front of Summer's private school just as the bell rang. He dismounted off his horse and waited in front of the gates for his daughter.

Two minutes passed by until he saw Summer's dark, curly head bobbing in the sea of students.

"Papa!" Summer ran up to Izaya and hugged him. She had grown out of that chubby look and became a young woman that many would refer to beautiful; even so, she was still vertically challenged and light enough for Izaya to pick up.

"Good afternoon, Summer, Papa's come to pick you up today."

"What about Daddy?" Summer asked as she cocked her head to one side, letting her hair fall freely.

"Daddy and Papa got into a little fight but don't worry, it'll be okay." Izaya reassured her before setting her on his horse and then getting up behind her.

Summer knew how to ride a horse, and her skills with handing the horses was unprecedented.

Izaya let her take the reins and they headed back to the mansion.

The pair rode home in amiable silence. As they rode Izaya's thoughts wandered back to Shizuo.

'_I hope he isn't still mad at me…'_

Before long, they had arrived home.

"Summer, you go inside. Papa will take care of the horse okay? I'll come get you so we can go riding later, okay?"

"You don't want to see Daddy right now, right Papa…?"

Summer seemed to always surprise him in these moments when she virtually read someone's mind like she did just then.

Izaya sighed before nodding.

"Just don't tell him okay? I promise it'll all be better by tomorrow, after all it's a special day tomorrow."

Summer understood and gave her Papa one of her bright smiles before hugging him once again and running inside.

* * *

Shizuo was back in the study when the door burst open, he was about to call Izaya's name before he saw Summer leap into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Summer…" Every time his daughter came into his room like that it made him smile, but this time he just couldn't muster a smile. "Papa and Daddy had a little fight and now Daddy can't find Papa…" He said helplessly.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Papa's in the horse stable, he picked me up from school."

Shizuo looked up at Summer when he heard her response.

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I guess I'll make another chapter… looks like the new story isn't starting near New Year's day… Oh and another setback; my dad just confiscated my laptop and my phone just because I slept in until 10. I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT'S THE HOLIDAYS, CAN'T A GIRL JUST GET SOME SLEEP?**

**So it really does look like I won't be uploading anything soon but I will dedicate all my time to writing more fanfics on paper. I've already done 3, kufu.**

**Well anyways, have a Happy New Year peoples.**

**Editors:**

***WE WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE DEEPLY FOR HISTORICAL INACCURACY OF THIS AU. WE TRIED. WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR. –BOWSOUT-***

**~Mercy**


	4. OMAKE P2

Chapter Title: Jingle Bells OMAKE P2

***sigh* It's taking so long… But I'm finally finished ^^**

**Editor(s): InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara.**

* * *

"Summer, let's go!" Izaya called out to his daughter from her bedroom door, like he had promised, they were going horse riding.

Shizuo and Izaya had found out that Summer learnt quickly, how? Well, when the two lovers had adopted her, three years ago, she was too scared to go within two metres of a pony. But after a few months of training, she had come to be able to ride very well and in some ways, better than her parents.

"Coming!" Summer bounced up to her bedroom door and flung it open to see her papa. She absolutely loved horse riding and whenever she had spare time she would go and practise. The mall girl was decked out in her 'riding clothes' which consisted of a black top, red jacket, tight pants and knee-high leather boots. Though many girls loved to be adorned in dresses wherever they went, Summer preferred to be rational and wear different things when appropriate.

Summer and her papa walked hand in hand down the hallways, careful not to pass Shizuo's study or library, and towards the horse stables.

Izaya had had the saddles ad reins for their horses ready so they could get out quickly. They were in such a hurry that the raven-haired man didn't see Shizuo's white horse saddled up and ready to go as well.

* * *

Shizuo hid in the shadows of the large horse stable, waiting for Izaya and Summer to leave.

Summer had told him that Izaya didn't feel like talking to him but that it would be okay before tomorrow.

'"Even though Papa doesn't want to talk to you, I'm sure Papa wants to find a way to make up with Daddy, he just isn't sure what to do right now so make sure you help him okay? So, later today we're going horse riding and I think it would be a good idea for you to make up there… oh yeah, Papa didn't want me to tell you this so be inconspicuous, Daddy."'

Shizuo chuckled at the memory but quickly snapped out of it when he realised that the earlier said duo had left. He jumped up on his own white Arabian horse before galloping out of the stables, past the mansion and onto the estate fields. He felt the wind rush by, the wisps of air lifting the hair from his eyes, he saw the open fields dotted by large shrubs and trees, and he saw the blue, clear sky, something that was rare in England.

He reached Summer's favourite riding spot and hid behind one of the larger trees surrounded by a few bushes, just as he did so, Izaya and Summer whipped past his hiding place, Izaya chasing the smaller girl. The two headed toward the small lake on his estate which was just a few metres away from where Shizuo was, it was a good place to rest since there was a small stable next to it which was regularly restocked with hay and other horse riding objects. As soon as Summer hopped off her horse she threw a glance in Shizuo's direction, Izaya, being the quick man he was, caught the quick movement.

"Is there something over there, Summer?"

"No, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to have a picnic here one day…" The words rolled off her tongue as if it was the truth. Summer turned back to the trees and bushes, her eyes widening slightly at another thought.

"Actually, how about we have one now, just a small one, I could go back to get some food and a blanket…" As she finished her idea she gave the trees a wink.

"I'll go-"

"No, it's okay. I promise to come back straight away." Summer did her puppy dog eyes at the raven haired man.

"Oh alright."

"Yay! Thank you, Papa." Summer jumped back onto her horse before galloping back toward the mansion.

Izaya sat down on the thick, green grass by the lake, the smooth, mirror-like surface reflecting the cloudless sky above. It had been a long time since Izaya had seen the sky like this, it made him nostalgic, it reminded him of that Christmas, so many years ago…

Izaya was walking down the crowded streets of London, going here and there, doing this and that. He did a lot of charity work for orphan children, he himself with his two younger sisters were once like them, they're mother and father had died suddenly so they had nowhere to go. They were put into an orphanage but were never adopted by anyone, so when Izaya turned 14, he had to fend for himself and his two younger sisters, he knew what it was like to be alone. So since his younger sisters owned the most popular toy shop in town, Izaya would get a few toys that were overstocked and give them away to children at orphanages.

Izaya had just finished sending another bag of toys to the largest orphanage in town and decided to take a break, it was around tea time so he decided to go home for an hour. He felt warmth on his skin, and looked up to the sky. It was blue, completely cloudless, it was peaceful. As he kept looking up at the sky, he walked down a narrow alley-way, it was a shortcut to his home and it was also pretty much deserted save for the usual stray cat or rat. Before he knew it, he had a cloth over his mouth, a large body refraining him from moving, and the world was fading.

When he woke up…

Izaya remembered that night. The day when Shizuo had made love to him and they both realised their true feelings for each other.

As the brunet's thoughts were on the past, Shizuo crept up behind Izaya and quickly covered his eyes.

"Guess who" Shizuo said in a deep voice. He could feel Izaya's cheeks getting hotter as he blushed tomato red.

"Shi-shizu-chan…" Shizuo chuckled at his lover's hesitant tone.

"Correct." Shizuo removed his hands from Izaya's eyes and slid them down to his waist.

"N-no, we can't. Summer will-"

"Summer isn't going to come back… actually she kind of… planned this." Shizuo scratched his head using one of his gloved hands before returning it to Izaya's waist and placing his chin on Izaya's head, taking in the floral fragrance.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yelling at you and getting angry at you, for that I am truly very sorry. However I still can't get over the fact that you didn't tell me about uncle and only considered it when it was too late." Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya's waist slightly nuzzling his nose deeper into his dark hair.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too… but… will you forgive me?" Izaya reached up with his right hand to tousle Shizuo's blonde hair.

"Of course, my love." The blonde was suddenly in front of Izaya and pushing him down onto the grass, Shizuo went down with him and as soon as the dark hair touched the ground, he attacked the smaller man's lips.

Each kiss was long and full of love, Izaya's breath became harsh as he fought for air but at the same time, pushed for more love. Finally the couple parted their lips and mocha-coloured orbs stared deep into crimson ones.

Shizuo gave a short chuckle before smiling. "Should we… take this somewhere a little more… private?"

Izaya nodded before he was pulled up and being carried bridal style by Shizuo. The blonde walked them to the small stable, leaving the horses to do what they wanted, they were good horses so Shizuo knew that even if they moved freely, they wouldn't move far.

As soon as Shizuo entered the stable, he set Izaya down on one of the haystacks and went back to lock the stable doors just in case, he immediately pounced onto the brunet, pushing him down onto the rest of the haystack and leaning over the smaller body. Izaya moaned into the kiss, hot and needy, the moan went straight down to Shizuo's groin making his pants tent at his arousal.

Shizuo broke off the kiss and stood up to look at his blushing lover just as he was about to go ahead and remove his clothes, Izaya sat up and crawled forward towards Shizuo's lower regions, his eyes showing an innocent uncertainty. He reached up to undo the blonde's pants before slipping out Shizuo's dick and taking it into his hands. Shizuo froze, letting Izaya do as he wished, in the past few years that they had been together Izaya hadn't ever provoked anything himself, of course the younger male loved him just as much as he did, he just never took much action in the bed.

Izaya paused for a moment, his slender fingers lightly circling Shizuo's member, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out to taste the drops of precum beading at the tip before proceeding to take the head into his mouth. Shizuo groaned at the sensation of Izaya's tongue gliding along the tip and the underside of his dick, and forgetting that this was a first for Izaya, he thrust forward slightly, taking Izaya by surprise. The brunet gagged as he felt Shizuo's large dick touch the back of his throat, small tears started to form in his eyes until a large hand wiped them away and pushed Izaya back down, the owner's member sliding out of his mouth.

"I can't wait any longer, Izaya." Shizuo said as he stripped Izaya's clothes off and threw them to the corner of the stable before doing the same to his own clothes, he took a bottle of lube out of his left pocket while Izaya just gave him a look which said 'Really?' in the sarcastic type of way. Shizuo smirked at his lover earning an eye roll from the brunet.

"Hey, give me your hand." Izaya cautiously placed his hand into Shizuo's larger one, palm up, Izaya nearly pulled away as the blonde opened the bottle of lube and coated his own fingers in the slippery liquid. "Prepare yourself." He said, his smirk getting ever wider.

Izaya froze then, a dark blush spreading over his pale cheeks before nodding slightly and reaching behind to his butt. He flinched when the cold lube touched his hot ass and bit his lip when he inserted a finger, when it was in all the way he paused once more to get used to the digit. Soon enough he was riding the single finger, desperately searching for that spot that would make him see stars, not finding it after a while instead he inserted another finger into his hot ass and started scissoring himself, his breath coming out hot and his body, needy. Nearly as soon as the second finger went in, the third and last digit was also shoved into his tight butt. As Izaya rode the long fingers inside him he abruptly moaned loudly and froze with his fingers buried deep inside his ass as his vision went white and ecstasy coursed through his body.

While all of this was happening, Shizuo stood less than two meters away, leaning on the wooden walls of the stable, watching Izaya as he moaned and thrust himself onto his digits and was slightly startled when Izaya had hit his sweet spot. When he saw Izaya like that, hot, sweaty and breathing out puffs of air, he couldn't hold back the urge to fuck him to pound into him right there anymore.

Shizuo took the few steps toward Izaya and quickly flipped him over so that his chest was rubbing against the hay and his butt was high up in the air, he got some more lube and slicked himself up and pressed himself against the brunet's hole.

"You ready?" Shizuo inquired. Somehow, Izaya had pulled over one of the horse blankets and had his face buried into the soft fabric. He let out a muffled "yes", nodding at the same time, obviously needy and embarrassed.

The blonde slowly pushed himself balls deep into Izaya. Even though Izaya had stretched himself already, Shizuo was big, so the inside of Izaya was hot and tight. Shizuo licked his lips before pulling out until only the tip was inside and waited for a moment in which Izaya squirmed around his cock, wanting to feel more of the burning sensation. Shizuo then thrust back into Izaya, fast and hard. He then repeated the action over and over again until Izaya was drooling into the blanket, muttering unidentifiable words but Shizuo could pick up his name sometimes and a few other words on the lines of "harder" and "so good" which only made Shizuo want to fuck him harder if it were possible. Right now he was just trying to find Izaya's prostate, as soon as he saw Izaya arch his back and let out a silent scream, he pounded harder into the smaller man's ass into that one spot and at the same time, he reached around Izaya's waist to grab his dick and started pumping it which only lead to more heavy breathing and loud moaning.

'He's just so cute, ugh, I can't hold back anymore'

"I-Izaya…"

The brunet struggled to let out a soft "hmm?" which only pushed Shizuo ever closer to his limit.

"I'm nearly… about to…"

Izaya gasped before letting out a "M-me… me too ah!" Izaya groaned as Shizuo squeezed his dick.

"You need to beg."

"P-please… PLEASE!" Izaya was nearly crying at this point, his arousal painful now.

Shizuo smirked before letting go of the brunet's member and fucking him harder, every time, his dick hit Izaya's prostate straight on, both of them extremely close to their release.

Izaya screamed out then buried his face back into the blanket while Shizuo kept pumping Izaya's dick, squeezing out the last of his seed. The blonde kept thrusting into Izaya and soon followed after him, his cream making Izaya's ass sticky.

He collapsed on top of the brunet and pulled another blanket on top of them before hugging Izaya close and kissing his forehead softly.

"So… now we have to worry about cleaning this mess up huh…" Izaya breathed out, making Shizuo chuckle softly.

"No, we just have to worry about Summer and her birthday." Izaya groaned at this.

"So no sex tomorrow…" Izaya pouted before bursting out into small bouts of giggling.

"Well, that just depends." Shizuo said suggestively. The two laughed softly before they got up and dressed to return to the mansion, both of them smiling and holding hands while on top of their horses.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh fuck. The last part didn't make any sense… oh well. ****That was long. And Jingle Bells is finally finished even though it's wayyy over whatever deadline I had planned and I guess this is goodbye for this story. Umm rate and review? I guess. *nodnod* Yea, a few reviews would be nice.**

**Editor:**

**That was fun, and I did like the end... Hope I did ok... **


End file.
